1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) are fragile and delicate parts. Vibration generated from transporting, or the use of, the HDDs may damage the HDDs, or affect the service lives of the HDDs. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art of mounting the HDDs.